Don't walk away
by Angelbaby4ever
Summary: Nick and AJ have a fight. Nick doesn't handle it very well


Nick sat in the recording studio trying to clear his mind so he can record a song for some disney cd. The music started and he waited for his cue.

_There's no winners_

_And there's no losin_

_All we got is what we are_

_One mistake and I got you breakin_

_This time I think I've gone too far_

_Baby tell me why we don't speak_

_open your heart to me, love me tonight_

_[chorus]_

_Don't walk away, baby_

_You gotta hear me say, I'm sorry_

_You know I'm not afraid_

_to say that it's me_

_Don't walk away _

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_[verse]_

_Why's it hard to, get inside you_

_Is it too late to make a start_

_You know I need you_

_Because I breathe you_

_And with every breath I fall apart_

_Baby tell me what's left of me_

_If your not right next to me _

_Baby I'd die_

_[verse]_

_Don't walk away, baby_

_You gotta hear me say, I'm sorry_

_You know I'm not afraid_

_to say that it's me_

_Don't walk away _

_I'm sorry_

_There's no reason to cry_

_When you're drowning yourself_

_In your tears tonight_

_Part of me dies _

_And you know it's not right, yeah_

_And you know it's not right_

_[chorus]_

_Don't walk away, baby_

_You gotta hear me say, I'm sorry_

_You know I'm not afraid_

_To say that and stay_

_Don't walk away, baby_

_You gotta hear me say_

_I'm sorry_

_You know I'm not afraid_

_To say that it's me_

_Don't walk away, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

Nick finished the song. Everyone was happy the way it came together. Nick went home and played his copy of the cd. When he'd first heard the demo, he had to sing it. He'd heard it the day after he and Aj had their huge fight. Since then, they hadn't spoken. Nick had cut everyone out and stayed home. Aaron had come over a few times but it wasn't the same. He missed his best friend. He closed the blinds, blared the song on repeat and laid on the couch. He sang the song till he passed out.

(AJ's POV)

I opened my door to see Aaron's face glaring at me. "Hey rugrat. What brings you here?" I asked. "My brother." he replied sharply. "Is he ok?" I moved to let him in. "No. He's miserable and depressed. He barely leaves his house AJ. Since you guys had that fight, he won't talk to anyone. Not even Brian. I'm worried about him. he sighed. "What can I do? He said he never wanted to see me again." I said. "Play this, then decide what you're gonna do." he handed me a cd and left.

I put the cd in and played the song. Nick's voice filled my ears. He sounded so broken and lost. The man singing was not my Nicky. I listened to the whole song and cried. My blonde angel was crushed. I needed to see him. I shut everything off on drove to Nick's house. His car was in the driveway but the place was dark. I used my key to get inside. His song filled the house from the oversized speakers. My angel was asleep on the couch. I turn off the music and carried him up to his bed. Once he was on the bed, I took off his shoes and tucked him in. I caress his cheek. "I'm so sorry Nicky." I whisper as I kiss his head and go down and sit on the couch. I turn the tv on low to keep myself entertained until he wakes up. I looked around the house and it looks like shit. Aaron wasn't kidding. Nicky never left the house unless he had no choice. I turned off the tv and turned on the cd. I turned it loud enough I could hear it as I cleaned but low enough it wouldn't wake Nick. I did the dishes and mopped the floor. Once that was done, I dusted the house and vacuumed. I'd never done so much cleaning in my life but it was worth it. After I was done cleaning I sat at the table, letting my mind catch up with me. I replayed the fight and listening to the song, it was too much. I broke down crying. The fight was all my fault. I got scared. Nick may be 2 years younger than me but he's still so wild and alive. I put him through hell since he met me. 3 trips to rehab, us falling in love and me breaking his heart. I don't know why I had to stay but I did. I need to talk to him. I hate knowing he's so broken.

(Nick's POV)

I wake up and I'm in my bed and I hear my song. I go downstairs and I hear crying. I walk towards the kitchen and my heart drops. AJ's sitting at the table crying. "AJ?" my voice cracks. He looks at me and wipes his eyes. "Hey Nicky." he says softly. "What are you doing here AJ? You made it clear you didn't wanna be with me. If it's another verbal war you want, just go. I'm too drained to go through this again." I sigh. "Nicky, I didn't come to fight. I came to set things right. The fight was my fault and it was a bogus fight. I know we're close in age but you've got so much spunk and sprit and I'm this idiot. I didn't want you to feel trapped being with me. I love you Nicky. When Aaron gave me a cd with that song on it, I realized how big of a fool I was. I crushed you and you have every right to hate me. I'm not asking for forgiveness. But I'm asking you to see things from my point of view. You've been beside me through rehab, stupid pranks, fights with the band. I made you deal with things you never should have had to understand. You were still a child when we met and I was the worst influence on you. I love you Nick. I never stopped. I wanted to spare you from being trapped in this fucked up thing that is my life." I explained. "AJ I'm an immature adult. I stay with you because I want to not cause I have to. When you left after that fight, I shut down. I did everything but drink and get high. I locked myself in here and stopped talking to everyone. The only person I wanted to be with was you. I didn't mean what I said. The second you left I wanted you back in my arms. I want you to come home." I could feel the tears trickle down my cheek. He rushes over to me. "Oh Nicky. There's nothing I want more than to come home. I miss having you in my arms as you sleep. After I heard your song, I rushed over here. When I saw you were sleeping, I put you in bed. Have you been sleeping at all?" he asked as he wiped away the tears. "Not much. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw the fight and you walking out the door." I clung to him. "I'm not leaving Nicky. Never again." he kissed my cheek. "Where have you been staying?" I asked. "I've been staying in a hotel near here. Even though I couldn't be here, I wanted to be close. Let's go lay down baby. We can talk more tomorrow." he hugs me. "Ok AJ." I start walking upstairs. "By chance did you keep any of my shirts?" he looks at me. "In the top drawer. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them. I kept everything you left behind." I laid down. He changes into a muscle shirt and lays beside me. I turn on my side and lay my head on his chest. "Sleep angel." he kisses my head."AJ pinch me." I say softly. He pinches my arm. "Why?" he asks. "So I know this is real and not some twisted dream." I yawn. "Sweet dreams Nicky." he smiles. The sound of his heartbeat lulls me to sleep. I sleep knowing I have my baby back and all is good in my world.


End file.
